Love That I Need
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/Siwon menawarkan sebuah rasa bertajuk sama yang lebih mendebarkan, dan tentunya menyenangkan. Kali ini berbalas, tak ada yang perlu merasa sedih atau kecewa./"Mungkin aku tak bisa menggantikan posisinya di dalam hatimu, dan aku tak berharap kau menganggapku sebagai penggantinya. Tapi aku—"/...Dan Sungmin tahu cinta inilah yang ia butuhkan./Won-Min SW&SM/Review?


_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), may be __Out of Characters__, and include crack (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Love That I Need**

_[—__**C**__ause no one need a one-sided lov__**e**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rasa penasaran tak selalu berakhir baik. Batas gegabah juga perlu diperhitungkan. Siwon lebih mengutamakan tanda tanya dalam benaknya, memperhatikan Lee Sungmin dalam diam dan dari kejauhan, mengamati ekspresi menggemaskan yang tak pernah disinggahi kata cacat.

Sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya secara langsung, Siwon telah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu hanya untuk mengamati Sungmin dan segala hal menyangkut sang _hyung_ mungil. Mereka tak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama selain di atas panggung, bukan berarti tak akrab—namun setelah berminggu-minggu memandangi Sungmin dan segala kesempurnaan yang ada, Siwon selalu mendapati dirinya terpana.

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah miniatur dari sebuah kesempurnaan—tapi Siwon selalu menepisnya dengan berkata bahwa tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Dan Sungmin berbeda—selain sisi pecinta merah muda dan pengguna gaun tidur wanita, mantan _roommate_ Kyuhyun itu adalah sosok yang dua kali lipat lebih sempurna daripada dirinya.

Sungmin dapat melakukan apapun. Menyanyi, akting, menari, bela diri, bermain alat musik, atau bahkan atraksi sulap yang baru dipelajari beberapa menit. Bohong jika tak ada member yang iri, tapi kalimat seperti 'seseorang serba bisa akan menjadi pusat perhatian' jugalah bukan sebuah hal yang pasti.

Tranparan. Bagai sebuah kaca jendela, Sungmin seolah tembus pandang. Kenapa? Hingga sekarang pun Siwon tak tahu alasannya. Kenapa ia yang memiliki kemampuan di bawah Sungmin lebih dikenal dan lebih sering dielu-elukan? Mengapa bukan Sungmin yang lebih mendekati kata sempurna dibandingkan dirinya?

"_Mereka tak membutuhkan seseorang yang serba bisa, Siwon-_ah_. Mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang menguasai satu hal namun dengan sempurna. Aku menguasai banyak hal, dan sayangnya tak ada satu pun yang kukuasai tanpa celah."_

Penjelasan Sungmin tak pernah terasa cukup baginya. Apa gunanya menguasai satu hal dengan sempurna sedangkan idiot melakukan hal lainnya? Dan kenapa Sungmin berkata bahwa tak ada satu pun hal yang dikuasainya dengan sempurna?

Lee Sungmin itu sempurna—atau setidaknya bagi Siwon, Sungmin cukup sempurna dalam segala hal.

Di samping segala kelebihan yang ada, Sungmin juga selalu sabar dan tersenyum dalam menghadapi segala hal. Kritikan pedas, menjadi bahan lelucon ketika melakukan kesalahan kecil, melayani anti-_fans_... Siwon tak tahu bahwa dunia masih dihuni seseorang yang memiliki rasa toleransi melebihi kapasitas manusia normal.

Mengamati selama berminggu-minggu tanpa jeda cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang Sungmin yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui. Termasuk fakta bahwa Sungmin memiliki perasaan khusus pada _maknae_ mereka, Cho Kyuhyun—suatu hal yang benar-benar menjauhkannya dari kata sempurna.

Lalu di saat sebuah celah terbongkar, maka celah lain akan lebih mudah ditemukan.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sungmin dapat tertawa bahagia di saat hati _hyung_-nya itu hancur menjadi pecahan kecil tak kasat mata. Siwon tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran sang _namja_ manis—atau memang tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mengerti Sungmin seutuhnya; terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

Seperti orang bodoh. Sungmin tertawa karena melihat Yesung menggerutu kesal akibat ulah kejahilan Kyuhyun—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Kenapa pemuda bersurai _jet-black_ itu harus tertawa di saat ia ingin mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan menangis sendirian?

Patah hati. Seharusnya hal itulah yang Sungmin rasakan...

... bukan?

"_Hyung_," panggil Siwon pelan, lalu mengajak pemilik marga Lee tertua di Super Junior itu untuk mengikutinya ke balkon _dorm_ lantai sebelas. Sungmin patuh, beranjak tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung sebagai permohonan maaf.

Tanpa bermaksud mendramatisir keadaan, sang visual menghela napas. "Kau menyukai Kyuhyun," tegasnya retoris—menyebabkan yang lebih tua beberapa bulan mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook—"

"Bukan itu." Pemuda berulukan _Ma Siwon_ itu mendesah frustasi, melemparkan tatapan sendu yang dibalas lugu. "Kau mencintai Kyuhyun, tak perlu mengelak, _Hyung_."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, akhirnya mengerti setelah mengabiskan beberapa puluh detik untuk berpikir. "Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini," elaknya tenang. "Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_-ku, sama sepertimu. Teman seprofesi merangkap mantan teman sekamar selama bertahun-tahun. Apa yang kau harapkan, Siwon-_ah_?" Ia bertanya ringan.

Demi Tuhan Siwon tak berharap apapun. Apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah denyut jantungnya berhenti terasa nyeri karena menyadari Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "_Hyung-ah_..."

"Aku tak tahu apakah yang kurasakan sekedar bentuk kekaguman atau sebuah rasa yang nyata bertajuk suka ataupun cinta." Sungmin menghirup udara segar pagi hari, kembali tersenyum cerah tanpa menolehkan kepala. "Namun ketika apa yang kau rasakan diselimuti oleh ketulusan, maka kau akan selalu baik-baik saja," lanjutnya tanpa beban.

Detik itu, Siwon merasa menjadi seorang pelaku kejahatan yang tertangkap basah—entah karena apa.

_**#**_

"Mau mencoba kue kering ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Sang _hyung_ menggeleng pelan, namun tetap membuka mulut ketika pemuda di sampingnya menyuapkan sebuah kue yang masih hangat.

"Kau tahu aku sedang diet," canda Sungmin sebelum mengunyah makanan yang terlanjur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon tertawa kecil, memilih untuk ikut menonton sebuah _variety-show_ di mana baru-baru ini Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu pembawa acaranya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan kemampuan sarkastisnya di mana saja. Siwon meringis, ikut merasa kasihan pada seorang aktor baru yang menjadi sasaran Kyuhyun—peduli apa soal umur?—lalu, sepasang matanya berakhir menatap Sungmin yang bergeming menghadap televisi, dengan pandangan mata kosong bak tanpa nyawa.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya tanpa sadar. Sungmin menoleh, mendapati sang _dongsaeng_ tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, insting memerintahkan dirinya untuk terus mendekat—sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tak memberikan respon yang mana dapat menghentikannya. Ketika wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Siwon dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan sebuah suara khas yang ia hafal luar kepala.

"Min-_hyung_!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, berkebalikan dengan Sungmin yang bangkit secara instan tanpa menutupi keterkejutannya—kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ada Siwon-_hyung_? Tumben sekali," komentar Kyuhyun yang memang kurang peka terhadap suasana. Sungmin tersenyum dipaksakan, melirik Siwon yang mendengus keras—nyaris gila karena takut ketahuan berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan salah satu _hyung_-nya.

Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli, lalu duduk di antara Siwon dan Sungmin yang kini terlihat kaku bagai patung lilin. "Kalian sedang menontonku? Ini memalukan. Ganti _channel_-nya, _Hyung_!" perintah sang _maknae_ cepat, mencari-cari _remote_ dan menggantinya tanpa mempedulikan protes yang akan terdengar.

Tak ada satu pun di antara Sungmin dan Siwon yang mengeluarkan suara, menyebabkan sang Cho melirik keduanya bergantian, merasa sebal. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian seperti dua orang yang hampir tertangkap basah sedang berciuman?"

Siwon tersentak, di sisi lain Sungmin menatap mantan teman sekamarnya horor. Kyuhyun mulai merasa curiga. Ada yang aneh dengan dua _hyung_ yang sering menjadi target pembayaran biaya makan mereka itu. Atau jangan-jangan...?

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, agak dipaksakan. Mana mungkin, 'kan?

Tapi tak ada yang tertawa selain dirinya. Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. "_Ya_! Yang benar saja!" serunya kesal sebelum berdiri menghadap dua orang yang telah ia anggap kakak kandungnya. "Siwon-_hyung_, Min-_hyung_ itu milikku! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sungmin menghela napas, memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Mana mungkin aku milikmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tersenyum kecil—Siwon melihatnya, dan entah mengapa senyum itu terasa begitu sendu dan menyedihkan. "Yang kau miliki itu Jongwoon-_hyung_, bukan aku."

Ada denyutan aneh yang kembali Siwon rasakan; perih, menyesakkan. Seharusnya Sungmin lah yang merasakan itu semua. Mengapa ia ikut merasakannya juga? Sungmin tertawa, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan rona merah muda tipis di wajahnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa ikut tertawa?

"Yesung-_hyung_ memang milikku, dan aku miliknya. Sedangkan member lain adalah milikku, tapi aku bukan milik _hyungdeul_," ujar Kyuhyun, menyeringai ketika Sungmin menepuk pelan kepalanya. Ia telah terbiasa disebut egois, lagipula takkan ada yang menyebutnya si pengalah yang baik hati—jadi biarkan saja sifat itu terus mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Yesung-_hyung_ meneleponku, dia ingin berbicara denganmu!" seru Donghae dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun melompat cepat, bergegas setelah melemparkan cengiran meminta izin pada Sungmin dan Siwon yang masih terduduk di tempat semula.

_Ini efek terlalu lama memperhatikan Sungmin, _batin Siwon meyakinkan diri. Ia meraih _remote_ televisi, berencana untuk mengganti _channel_—sebelum tangan Sungmin menyentuh tangannya, hendak melakukan hal yang sama tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya.

Keduanya menarik tangan dengan cepat, mulai merasa tak waras karena degup jantung yang tak lagi normal. Siwon menolehkan kepala, menatap wajah Sungmin yang dihiasi semburat merah. Masih menggemaskan dan sulit untuk—untuk apa?

Menggunakan kekuatan nyaris maksimal, ia menepuk dahinya kuat. _Sadarlah!_ Ia berseru dalam hati. Mengamati Sungmin dari jauh saja dapat menyebabkannya mendapat pengaruh tak baik, bagaimana jika ia menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh di sisi si _namja_ kelinci?

"Siwon-_ah, kwaenchana_?"

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja_, monolognya tanpa suara. Tak mungkin ia baik-baik saja setelah menepuk kepalanya dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Siwon tersenyum palsu, dan ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tahu. Hal yang tak ia tahu adalah perlakuan Sungmin setelahnya; menyentuh dan mengusap dahinya lembut, _sangat menenangkan_.

Sungmin berusaha berpikir positif, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa—dengan kepala di atas paha sang Choi—tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung yang ia dapat. Saat ini Siwon adalah satu-satunya member yang tahu isi hatinya, perasaannya terhadap si _maknae_ tengil tak tahu diri. Lagipula keduanya cukup akrab dulu, salahkan saja jadwal padat bertolak belakang yang selalu memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Katakan padaku," ucap Siwon pelan, mengabaikan debaran aneh namun menyenangkan dalam dadanya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Ia bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Bohong jika aku berkata bahwa aku merasa senang." Sungmin menjawab ringan, menghujam manik kelam Siwon menggunakan kedua mata indahnya. Entah mengapa ia sulit mengalihkan pandangan. "Agak sesak, namun bukan masalah besar. Perasaanku pada Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan balasan."

_Tapi aku membutuhkanmu._

Sungmin tersentak, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang singgah dalam benaknya. Ia bangkit dengan sekali gerakan, menatap Siwon sesaat sebelum melemparkan senyuman dipaksakan, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar barunya.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghentikan langkah, menolehkan kepala dan berusaha bertanya tanpa kata. "Jam satu siang," sambung yang lebih muda.

Ada dua senyuman...

... juga dua keraguan.

_**#**_

Siwon adalah sosok _dongsaeng_ yang menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. Dan manja—entah mengapa sifat kekanakkan itu tak sering terlihat beberapa hari ini. Tapi setidaknya Siwon tak lebih merepotkan dari Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak egois, berisik, pengatur yang tak mau kalah, sarkastis... _yeah_, tentu saja.

Hal lain yang Sungmin ketahui, Siwon bukanlah pangeran atau seseorang yang memiliki _image_ pangeran, berbeda dari apa yang orang-orang ketahui melalui layar kaca. Siwon adalah contoh artis yang memiliki dua kepribadian; berbeda ketika kamera telah menyorot, lebih berbeda lagi ketika sudah tak berada di dunia _entertainment_ yang digelutinya.

Berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang orang-orang katakan terlihat lebih tua dari member tertua merangkap _leader_ mereka—Leeteuk, sebenarnya Siwon hanyalah pria muda biasa yang tak terlalu berbeda dari para pria muda lainnya. Atau mungkin sangat berbeda; karena tak ada lagi pria muda yang mau memeluk-meluk dan menciumi _hyung_-_hyung_ tak sedarah mereka, kecuali Siwon.

Sungmin tak terkejut ketika Siwon meneleponnya tepat satu jam sebelum jam satu siang, meminta maaf berkali-kali karena pemuda Choi itu lupa telah memiliki jadwal hingga malam datang. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan Sungmin telah menebaknya sejak kemarin—_karena inilah yang selalu terjadi dulu ketika mereka hendak sekedar makan siang bersama, menyebabkan keduanya kini tak terlalu akrab._

Yang membuat dirinya terkejut adalah ketika malam hari Siwon mengetuk pintu kamarnya, meringis dan kembali meminta maaf, lalu mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di pinggiran Sungai Han seraya bercengkrama tentang berbagai hal.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, kau tahu?" Sungmin tersenyum, menolak untuk menolehkan kepala karena lebih tertarik mengamati air sungai yang mengalir tak terlalu deras. Sebagai seorang idola, ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini di malam hari—dan kalaupun ada, para manajer pasti melarang dengan alasan menjaga kondisi tubuh agar tetap stabil.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Hyung_. Kemarin aku yang mengajakmu, hari ini aku jugalah yang membatalkannya," ucap Siwon dengan rasa bersalah yang kentara. Ia menatap Sungmin yang terlihat semakin indah dengan sinar lampu di antara kegelapan, tak mengerti mengapa tak berhasil mengalihkan pandangan. _Kenapa makhluk sesempurna ini begitu transparan di mata orang-orang?_

Tak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sungmin sibuk menikmati suasana yang jarang ia rasakan, sedangkan Siwon mengabaikan segalanya demi memandangi pemuda di sisinya dalam diam. _Hoodie_ yang sempat Sungmin kenakan ketika mereka turun dari mobil telah terlepas sempurna, menampilkan surai hitam lembut yang pasti menyenangkan untuk dibelai siapa pun juga.

Siwon tahu ia tak lagi memandang Sungmin sebagai _hyung_ yang disayanginya, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak detik di mana ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan _hyung_ serba bisa itu dalam diam. Atau mungkin lebih lama lagi dan ia baru berhasil menyadarinya sekarang. Ini salah. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa tak ada rasa penyesalan yang menyelimutinya.

Tapi ia tahu bukan dirinya lah yang Sungmin dambakan. Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam hati Sungmin, dan ia tak tahu sampai kapan akan berada di dalam sana. Siwon hanya bisa berharap, mengatakan tanpa suara bahwa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun, seseorang yang lebih bisa diandalkan, seseorang yang juga mencintainya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala beberapa detik kemudian, dengan senyuman manis dan bermaksud berterima kasih pada Siwon yang telah membawa dan menemaninya—namun semua kata yang telah melintas pada otaknya lenyap begitu saja ketika mendapati sang visual tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan abstrak tak dapat ditebak, menimbulkan debaran halus yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, menyelami manik kelam masing-masing dan mencoba untuk menggali apa yang terpendam di dalam sana. Sungmin dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam sepasang mata di hadapannya, entah mengapa membuatnya mengkhayal bahwa hanya dirinya jugalah yang berada dalam hati sang _dongsaeng_ yang sering disandingkan dengan kata sifat sempurna.

Mungkin benar jika dirinya mulai merasa frustasi karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sungmin hendak tertawa—menertawai kebodohan dan kenaifan dirinya sendiri—namun gagal ketika mendapati Siwon terlihat serius dan seolah berencana untuk menghipnotisnya. Ia hendak memutuskan kontak mata, dan sayangnya gagal akibat tubuhnya yang membeku di saat si pemilik surai senada mendekatkan wajahnya.

_De ja vu_. Jangan bilang setelah ini Kyuhyun akan muncul dan membuat mereka terlihat bodoh serta idiot seperti apa yang terjadi sehari lalu. Tapi tak ada teriakan "Min-_hyung_!" yang terdengar, dan kenyataan menamparnya ketika ia merasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh seseorang.

Siwon melakukannya dengan perlahan, berusaha agar Sungmin tak tersentak dan menolak dirinya. Ini berbeda dengan _kissing-scen_e di dalam drama, karena Siwon sedang berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang; melalui sebuah ciuman tak terencana. Namun Sungmin tetap di sana, tak memberontak atau melakukan apapun juga.

Dan tak ada yang dapat Siwon katakan ketika Sungmin memejamkan mata, seolah memberinya izin untuk melanjutkan tindakan yang telah ia mulai tanpa berpikir panjang.

"H-_Hyung_..." Ia berucap setelah tautan itu terlepas, memandang intens wajah manis yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. "Mungkin aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di dalam hatimu, dan aku tak berharap kau menganggapku sebagai penggantinya. Tapi aku—"

Sungmin tertawa, meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di depan mulut Siwon yang terlihat bingung merangkai kata-kata. "Terima kasih," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar. Siwon tak tahu apakah arti ucapan terima kasih itu bermakna positif atau tidak.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, Sungmin kembali pada kegiatan awal; memandangi aliran air di dalam sungai—kali ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon, juga merasakan salah satu tangan pemuda di sisinya merangkul bahu mungilnya. Kini segalanya terasa berkali lipat lebih nyaman, terutama di saat ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum hangat.

Mungkin Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sempat Sungmin cintai, namun sang Lee tahu dengan pasti bahwa bukan cinta itu yang ia butuhkan—tak ada seorang pun yang membutuhkan cinta tak berbalas. Siwon menawarkan sebuah rasa bertajuk sama yang lebih mendebarkan, dan tentunya menyenangkan. Kali ini berbalas, tak ada yang perlu merasa sedih atau kecewa.

Dan Sungmin tahu cinta inilah yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Credit title: Super Junior Eunhyuk & Donghae's Second Single – I Wanna Dance; Love That I Need (ft. SJ-M's Henry)_

___I can't tell you how much I love this adorable couple. They almost become my otp tbh XD_

**___Review?_**


End file.
